Treating Her With Trickery
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: Jill Valentine: hates her medication. Medication: makes Jill Valentine better. Chris Redfield: wants Jill Valentine to be better. Chris will make her take her medicine, no matter what the risk. The Risk: Chris Redfield dead. ChrisxJill fluff. Post RE5.


**A/N:** Yes, finally, my first Chris and Jill story! Well dudes, this is my third Resident Evil story and my first ChrisxJill. I actually started and finished this within the span of 30 minutes, which isn't to surprising for me, but I typed in a car in 30 minutes which is astounding for me. (Usually I'm playing my DS or puking up my guts from car sickness.) This particular story takes place after RE5, a game I have yet to completely beat, so excuse me there are any shaky details here or there, but I know the basics so the info should be fine. So my readers please enjoy the Chris and Jill fluff that ensues in Treating Her With Trickery! Enjoy!

* * *

Chris Redfield leaned on the long granite counter top, a look of concern smeared across his face. His worry was supplied by the woman in front of him, who was glaring with something only described as pure hatred at the small tan pill in front of her. Jill Valentine had made an amazing recovery from her original state Chris had rescued her in; but the old Jill was still locked away deep in her tormented mind, held back by the ghosts of her past.

"Jill, you have to take it, Wesker really... that P30 shit really messed up your system-" He explained, a smile tugged at his lips despite his concern, he had never been more happy in his life than when he found her safe and alive, his joviality never seemed to fade. He edged the pill closer and closer to his companion, who simply slapped his hand and placed back in its original place:

"Hell no," She spat," I've done everything Rebecca told me to; I took a vacation to Florida to restore the melanin balance in my skin, washed my hair with that awful smelling crap, and used those eye drops that stung like hell. I've completely recovered, these stupid pills aren't necessary!"

The newly recovered brunette scowled, narrowing her eyes at her partner. She appreciated his concern, his unwavering attention and care was her true cure, not the sun and certainly not the fucking pills. He rolled his eyes and lifted his eyebrow at her, opening his mouth yet again, attempting to ameliorate Jill's objectivity.

"Jill, I wouldn't call coughing up blood 'completely recovered.' Just take the pills, you're not five!" Chris raised his eyebrow at the woman's claim of perfect health, vomiting blood for two hours straight wasn't exactly his definition of perfect health; but nevertheless she rejected the idea of taking the drug that would stop her retching.

Jill gave a deep guttural growl and rubbed her temples, "I won't."

"Jill!" Chris gave an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes and sitting down heavily on the chair.

"I don't see what you have wrong with this things at all, you take down Advil like nobody's business! Jesus, I take my medicine…" Chris stopped mid-lecture and a grin flickered onto his lips, a small flame that sparked and grew, burning fiercely across his face. He growing smile matched the new mirth dancing in his eyes, all from the brilliant idea that sprouted from his mind. Jill stared at him suspiciously, her muscles on instinct tightened, her mind wary at what could possibly be causing Chris's sudden glee.

"What are doing?" Jill asked, her eyes narrowed as Chris picked up the pill and made a great show of dropping it back into its container, screwing the cap shut and popping into his pants' pocket.

Chris blinked innocently,"Nothin'."

He stood, and with great meaning he turned abruptly and walked slowly away from Jill at the counter, towards the living room, his feet carrying him towards his worn leather couch. Jill blinked and stalked quickly after him, her button-down shirt flapping open at the collar with power of her strides. She quickly grasped his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. She blinked in shock as he flashed her a large grin, the offending pill perched carefully between his teeth, and before she could do anything his lips were on hers.

"The hell-" Jill shock was smothered by Chris's lips the unexpected action caused her to gasp, her lips parted, giving ample time for Chris to shove the pill into her gaping mouth with his tongue and quickly back away from Jill.

Jill gagged and sputtered, still recovering from the kiss, and subsequently swallowed the pill she dreaded so much. She glared at Chris, resulting in him backing up against one of the apartment's sterling white walls, the realization of his transgression hitting him in full. She was pissed.

"Uh… Your welcome?" Chris squeaked as Jill came at him with full force, smashing her well-trained right fist into his stomach.

"That was my chainsaw scar!" He gasped, hissing in pain as he clawed at his stomach.

Jill cackled evilly, her eyes void of sympathy, "It's your own fault Redfield. No one messes with Jill Valentine and gets away with it!"

With that she bent down, pressed a kiss to his lips and stalked out of the room, hiding her disgust at the ghost feeling of the drug going down her throat with a satisfied smirk. Behind her Chris struggled to his feet, licked his lips and smiled. He rubbed his scar slightly, winced, and decided that it was all worth all the pain in the end, Jill Valentine was back.

* * *

**A/N2:** Whoop-di-do! Thanks for reading folks. I apologize if either of the two seemed OOC (to me they kind of did T-T), but it is my first time writing them so cut me some slack. However, I do absolutely LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. So, please, please, please, please, please, please, LEAVE A REVIEW! Tell me if you loved or if you hated it, and should I ever write ChrisxJill again?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks, bye till next time!


End file.
